


You Kept Them

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When Sara moves in with Laurel after making up with her, she finds something that she had thought Laurel would have thrown out long ao.





	You Kept Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Yearbook.

Things were still a little tense between Laurel and Sara but ever since they talked, and hugged, things out at Verdant, they were getting better gradually. Eventually, Laurel even asked Sara to move in with her and Sara gladly accepted, getting a little tired of sleeping in the bunker every night. 

She hadn't been in Laurel's apartment much after coming back, but it was basically the same. Not wanting to pry she left things alone the first few days but eventually, her curiosity got the better of her and she inspected the books on the bookshelves. Some of them were still the ones that had always been here, but there were also some new ones.

When she got to the bottom most shelf, she made a little sound of surprise, because she very much remembered the books that were standing there, neat and orderly. She had put them there herself, many years ago, because her dorm in college didn't have enough space and Laurel had offered to store them. 

Her yearbooks. Every single one of them.

In awe of still finding them here, having been certain that Laurel would have gotten rid of them long ago, she took one of them out, bringing back memories of a simpler time, a time when Laurel and her were sometimes at odds but still mostly friends. A time when she wasn't an assassin and a vigilante trying to save the entire city.

"Hey, Sara, do you… What are you doing?"

Laurel interrupted her reading, looking at her curiously. Sara wasn't sure what to do, not knowing if Laurel would be okay with her going through her stuff, but she didn't think pretending she was doing something else would be a good idea, so she held up the yearbook.

"You kept them."

Surprised, Laurel nodded hesitantly. 

"I did. I… I don't really know why. I mean, at first, I didn't even want to look at them, I was so angry. But then, I don't know, it felt like they were still a part of you. I couldn't throw them out."

Sara smiled a little.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Looking a little taken aback, Laurel smiled a little.

"Of course, I mean, it's your yearbooks. I didn't know they were so important to you though."

"No, I mean, thank you for everything. Just. Thank you."

Instead of saying anything, Laurel bent down and hugged Sara.

"Anytime sis. I know I don't say it enough or act like it, but I love you. I really do."

Sara hugged Laurel back and smiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
